1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of preventing an image sticking phenomenon and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. Such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
Among them, the organic light emitting display device, which displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination between electrons and holes, has advantages in which it has a rapid response speed and is simultaneously driven at a low power.